Law's Day
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Masih bisakah Law merayakan ulang tahunnya tanpa kehadiran teman-temannya yang saat ini berada di Zou? Hmmm... Mungkin Luffy bisa 'sedikit' membantu sang Shinogekai merayakannya / For Law's Birthday / Beware of Typo(s) / RnR?


Dapur milik Barto Club.

Law berusaha untuk tetap berpikir jernih saat dirinya memasuki ruangan yang disebut dapur oleh para _idiot_ yang memberikan mereka tumpangan ke Zou itu.

Ruangan ini tidak semewah dapur yang ada di kapal selamnya, dan juga tidak selengkap dapur _Mugiwara-ya,_ ruangan ini bisa dibilang hanya ruangan kosong yang ditata oleh makhluk-makhluk tak jelas itu dan dijadikan sebuah **'dapur'.**

Law menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mulai membuka lemari-lemari yang tertata di sana, siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Ia merasa sedikit lapar, tidak adanya _Kuro Ashi-ya_ benar-benar berefek, mereka kekurangan makanan yang layak dimakan. Belum lagi makhluk yang rambutnya seperti ekor burung itu selalu mencegah dirinya makan. Dia belum tahu ternyata siapa Trafalgar Law.

Ia bisa saja mencincang tubuh makhluk hijau itu dan melemparkannya ke laut, tapi ia sadar, si rambut aneh masih mereka perlukan untuk mencapai Zou.

"Hhhh..." semenit kemudian Law pun menyerah, ia mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada di sana.

 **'Dapur'** ini benar-benar tidak seperti dapur layaknya dapur yang bisa disebut sebagai dapur. Batinnya menggerutu.

...

Law menolehkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara pintu perlahan terbuka, ia melirik seseorang yang mulai memasuki dapur. Seorang pemuda dengan topi jerami di atas kepalanya. _**Mugiwara no Luffy.**_

"Yo, _Tora-o,_ " pemuda itu nyengir lebar ke arah Law dan tanpa basi-basi, ia langsung ikut duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan Law duduk.

"Sedang apa di sini, _Tora-o?"_ tanyanya lagi, dilihat dari gelagatnya, _Mugiwara-ya_ pasti bosan, makanya dia datang mencarinya.

Law mendengus tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kapten ber- _bounty_ 500 juta beri itu sebelum kemudian ia menatapnya dengan tatapan **'Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini.'**

"Aku kangen masakan Sanji," Luffy menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke meja, memperlihatkan kalau dirinya terlihat melas, dan tentu saja Law tidak peduli.

 _"Tora-o, ne, Tora-ooooooo,"_ Luffy menggelindingkan tubuh lenturnya ke atas meja, mungkin ia bermaksud mencari perhatian dari Law tapi itu malah membuat Law emosi. Melihat pemuda yang juga menyandang nama 'D' itu berguling-guling seperti itu semakin menambah lapar dirinya.

Tidak, ia tidak bermaksud memakan makhluk karet itu.

 **Tidak, terima kasih.**

 _"Ne, Tora-oooo."_

Kekesalan Law mulai memuncak saat Kapten _Mugiwara no Ichimi_ itu semakin mengganggunya. Tidak bisakah dia meninggalkannya sendiri? Dalam keadaan lapar, seseorang bisa melakukan apapun. Apakah dia mengerti arti kalimat itu?

 _"Tora-"_

"Apa maumu, _Mugiwara-ya!"_ sergah Law dengan cepat sebelum suara cempreng dari **'teman'** nya itu berhasil melubangi gendang telinganya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap tajam Luffy.

Cengiran Luffy mengembang dan ia bangkit dari guling-gulingnya saat ia berhasil membuat Law memperhatikannya.

"Ayo kita cari makanan yang enak saat kita berlabuh, _Tora-o!"_

 **Sial! Seharusnya aku tahu.**

 **(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)**

 **One Piece © Eichiro Oda**

 **Law's Day**

 **An One Piece fanfiction by Mari Chappy Chan**

 **Main Chara: Trafalgar D. Watel Law & Monkey D. Luffy **

**Genre: Friendship**

 **Rate: K+**

 **(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)**

 **SPECIAL FOR MY BELOVED** _ **SENCHOU'S**_ **BIRTHDAY**

 **ENJOY~**

Dua jam setelah mencari pulau terdekat, akhirnya Luffy dan teman-temannya berhasil menemukan sebuah pulau kecil yang Law tidak peduli sedikitpun apa namanya. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Monkey D. Luffy.

Tapi ternyata keinginan Law tidak menjadi kenyataan, malah sebaliknya, pemuda itu selalu nempel padanya.

 _"Mugiwara-ya,_ bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku," protes Law, ia mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Luffy tapi dengan mudah dikejar olehnya. **Sial!**

Sebenarnya Law tidak keberatan kalau hanya dirinya dan Luffy saja, paling tidak, meskipun si penggemar daging itu cerewet dan menyebalkan, ia bisa mengacuhkannya dan menganggapnya tidak ada, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah-

"Hoi, apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu kepada Luffy- _senpai!"_

 _Lha_ itu, baru saja akan dibahas, sudah terdengar suaranya.

Law memicing menatap Bartolomeo yang tengah mendelik ke arahnya, sepertinya dia marah karena Law mengusir idolanya.

 **Kenapa ia terjebak dengan makhluk idiot ini?**

"Shishishi, _Tora-o,_ kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku mencari makanan enak kalau berlabuh 'kan?" Luffy berucap ceria dan kembali nyengir. Ia tidak mempedulikan protes Bartolomeo yang sebenarnya membelanya.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah berjanji padamu."

"Shishishi."

 **Semoga dia terjatuh dan menggelinding ke laut. Itu lebih bagus. Iya benar. SEMOGA SAJA ITU BENAR-BENAR TERJADI.** Dalam hati Law mengutuk kapten dari aliansinya itu.

 **(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)**

 **Law's Day**

 **(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)**

 _"Tora-oooo..._ ayo makan daging panggang di sana!"

"Luffy- _senpaaaaii~"_

"..."

 _"Tora-o,_ permen ini enak sekali, cobalah kau makan."

"Luffy- _senpai kakkoi~"_

"..."

 _"Tora-o!"_

"Luffy- _senpai~"_

 _"Tora-o!"_

 _"Tora-o!"_

 **Cukup!**

Law membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Luffy dan Bartolomeo dengan cepat dan hal itu membuat kedua orang yang mengikutinya itu bertabrakan karena keduanya ikut-ikutan berhenti mendadak.

Law kesal. Jelas. Ia ditarik ke sana. Kembali ke sini. Makan ini. Minum ini.

Dan kesabarannya sudah habis.

 _"Room."_

"Eh? _Tora-o-"_

 _"Shambles!"_

 **(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)**

 **Law's Day**

 **(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)**

"Ke mana kau memindahkan _Crest Head, Tora-o?"_

Kalau boleh jujur, tadi niat Law itu bukan hanya ingin **'melemparkan** ' si Kepala Aneh itu darinya, tapi juga _Mugiwara-ya,_ iya, ia ingin memindahkan dua makhluk itu sekaligus tapi lagi-lagi kenyataan tak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, yang berpindah dari hadapannya malah hanya Bartolomeo. Sedangkan _Mugiwara_ masih nyengir di depannya dan tidak terjadi apapun padanya.

 _Payah!_

"Entahlah, aku tidak peduli padanya," balas Law cuek dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Luffy.

 _"Tora-o_ , tunggu!"

 **Kapan makhluk ini akan berhenti mengikuti dirinya?**

 _"Tora-o-"_ ucapan Luffy seketika terhenti saat melihat sebilah pedang mengarah ke wajahnya, dan perlahan Luffy pun menyingkir dari jangkauan pedang panjang itu.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, aku tidak akan segan-segan," ancam Law, ia memberikan _deathglare_ maut ke arah Luffy.

"Shishishi, aku masih ingin makan daging, ayo _Tora-o!"_ Law mendelik saat merasakan tangannya malah ditarik-tarik oleh Luffy dan ia merasakan kalau dirinya diseret ke suatu tempat olehnya.

"Oi, _Mugiwara-ya,"_ Law mencoba protes tapi sepertinya pemuda sembilan belas tahun yang tengah menyeret dirinya itu tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

 **Kasihan sekali dirimu, Law.**

 **(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)**

 **Law's Day**

 **(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)**

Law menumpu kedua tangannya di atas meja dan memperhatikan pemuda di depannya yang tengah menikmati daging panggang dengan lahapnya. Perutnya ini terbuat dari apa?

Law hanya makan sekali sejak mereka berlabuh dan itu sudah membuatnya kenyang, tapi _Mugiwara-ya?_

 _"Tora-o,_ kau tidak mau makan?"

Law menggeleng dan meminum kopinya dengan tenang, "melihatmu seperti itu sudah membuatku kenyang," ucap Law datar.

Luffy hanya meringis mendengarnya.

Suasana tempat kedua kapten ini makan tidak begitu ramai, juga tidak terlalu sepi. Ada beberapa pengunjung yang tengah menikmati makanan mereka sambil berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya.

Law memperhatikan salah satu meja yang terdapat satu kelompok pemuda yang terlihat tengah bercanda tak jauh darinya. Melihat hal itu, ia tiba-tiba teringat Bepo dan yang lainnya.

 **Ia merindukan teman-temannya.**

Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, tapi hari ini lain, ini hari yang spesial baginya, ia selalu mendapat perlakuan khusus dari teman-temannya pada hari ini di setiap tahunnya.

Oh, salah, ia selalu mendapat perlakuan istimewa, _sih_ , ia kan kapten. Tapi hari ini memang lain.

Dan itu membuat hatinya rindu, ia tidak merindukan hadiah-hadiah aneh dari mereka, tapi ia merindukan kebersamaan dengan mereka.

 **Kenapa ia jadi melankolis begini?**

Law menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus ke sosok di depannya yang sudah mulai menghabiskan makan siangnya, "kau sudah selesai, _Mugiwara-ya?"_

Luffy melahap habis sisa daging panggangnya dan mengangguk cepat, _"Aghu shudh shslsai, Torh-o."_

"Kunyah dulu, _baka!"_

 **(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)**

 **Law's Day**

 **(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)**

 _"Tora-o,_ ada hal lainnya yang kau perlukan tidak?"

"Tidak!"

 _"Hontou ni?"_

Law kembali memberikan _deathglare_ kepada Luffy **(yang anehnya tak pernah mempan sekalipun padannya)** yang selalu menanyakan hal tak penting. Ia sudah mengatakan kalau ia tidak membutuhkan apapun dan ingin segera kembali ke kapal untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke Zou. Tapi _**Mugiwara-ya no Luffy**_ ini malah selalu bertanya tentang apa yang ia butuhkan.

Ia butuh istirahat. Terutama mengistirahatkan otak dan pikirannya dari Luffy.

Ia lelah menghadapinya. Ia lelah diseret ke manapun sesuka Luffy. Dan anehnya, kenapa ia menurut saja? Ck, lapar benar-benar merubah orang.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada!" jawabnya galak.

"Ah, _souka,_ shishishi, baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke kapal~" teriak Luffy dan mulai berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Law.

Law menghembuskan nafas memperhatikan punggung Luffy yang berada tepat di depannya. Pemuda yang aneh.

Tapi yang lebih aneh adalah, Law merasa senang saat bersama Luffy. Sosok Mugiwara no Luffy sedikit membuatnya merasa kalau ia tidak sendirian di hari spesialnya meskipun ia tidak bersama-sama teman-temannya.

Tunggu!

Apakah ia baru saja mengatakan bersama dengan _Mugiwara no Luffy_ itu menyenangkan?

 _Hah?_

Ia pasti sudah gila. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan saat bersama makhluk egois dan semaunya sendiri itu.

Sepertinya ia salah makan. Atau pikirannya masih mengingat teman-temannya?

"Ah, _sou da."_

Law tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya saat mendengar gumaman dari Luffy. Iapun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Luffy yang juga menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapnya.

Pemuda itu tak berkata apapun sejak ia membalik tubuhnya ke arah Law.

Dan keheningan tercipta di antara dua Kapten ini. Ini jelas membuat Law tidak nyaman, kenapa dengannya, tidak seperti biasanya _Mugiwara-ya_ seperti itu? Biasanya ia tidak pernah diam barang sedetik. Tapi ini-

 _"Tora-o_ , aku dengar dari Robin, hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, kah?"

"..."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan hadiah untukmu, ya, kita kan teman... Tapi aku tidak tahu tentang apa yang kau sukai, shishishishi, tadi saat aku menawarimu sesuatu kau juga tidak mau menjawabnya, jadi aku tidak punya apapun untuk kuberikan padamu di hari ulang tahunmu, hahahaha, _gomen."_

"Tapi, _otanjoubi omedetou, Tora-o."_

"..." Law terdiam dengan bola mata yang sedikit melebar saat mendengar ucapan dari Luffy barusan. **Apa katanya?**

 _"Yosh!_ Aku hanya mau mengatakan hal itu. Ayo kembali ke kapal~" Teriak Luffy lagi, ia kembali berbalik memunggungi Law dan berjalan menuju kapal mereka. Ralat, maksudnya kapal milik Barto Club.

Law masih mematung di tempat, ia masih mencoba mencerna kalimat apa yang dikatakan oleh _Mugiwara-ya_ tadi.

Ia. Mengucapkan. Selamat ulang tahun. Padanya?

Jadi, tujuan sebenarnya dari _Mugiwara-ya_ adalah-

 _ **"Ayo kita cari makanan yang enak saat kita berlabuh,**_ **Tora-o!"**

 _ **"Shishishi,**_ **Tora-o** _ **, kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku mencari makanan enak kalau berlabuh 'kan?"**_

Jadi itu semua karena hari ini ulang tahunnya. Bodohnya.

Law tersenyum tipis dan perlahan menyusul Luffy yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh dari jaraknya berdiri.

Ia tahu, ia merindukan teman-temannya, itu sudah jelas. Tapi kehadiran Luffy dengan segala tingkahnya ternyata bisa sedikit mengobati kerinduannya terhadap tingkah teman-temannya.

 _"Arigatou,"_ Law berucap sangat pelan dan ia memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya.

 **The End**

 **ALOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...**

 **Mari akhirnya kembali ke jalan yang lurus /gak**

 **Maksudnya, Mari akhirnya kembali ke fandom tercinta, One Piece! Shalalalala**

 **Dan tentu saja, Mari masih setia sama suami tercinta, TRAFFYYY *tubruk-peluk-cium-tendang* /LHA**

 **Ini spesial buat ultahnya Law :') buatnya ngebut, cuma beberapa jam, dan langsung di-** _ **upload**_ **. NEKAD ABIISSS!**

 **UHUK!** _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY KING... OF THE DORK!**_ **#disepak**

 **Istrimu ini tidak akan melupakan hari bersejarah ini loh, HAHAHAHAHAHA /nak, pulang sanah.**

 **Btw... Mari mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat** **Aqua Days** **yang sudah memberikan dukungan sepenuh gentong pada Mari saat proses pembuatan fict ini :')**

 **...**

 **Agak kurang ajar emang, tapi, pokoknya makasih, Maaayyy *peluk-cekek* (?)**

 **Dan buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fict buatan Mari, terima kasih yaaahh...** _ **review**_ **-nya boleh loh /eh**

 **6 Oktober 2015**

 _ **Sign,**_

 **Istri sah Trafalgar Law #JEDEERR**


End file.
